


Songs Tell Our Stories

by Stephnugget



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephnugget/pseuds/Stephnugget
Summary: Vanessa makes a new friend: Nick Jonas. Nick Jonas falls in love: with Vanessa. Vanessa falls out of love: with the spot light.





	1. Let's Start Here

I suppose you could call me a sinking ship. In a way I suppose I am only much slower… three years slower.  
My parents’ constant arguing and my father's worsening depression ruined our Christmas in 2009. My mother left town for a funeral, just as the break up was in full swing. My father made threats; said he wanted to take me with him to Colombia and we would disappear, no one would find us.  
Of course my brother didn’t allow that. My father's suicidal rants when he was drunk ruined our Christmas but I could never tell him that. I meant too much to him and it would break his heart. Around this time I made friends with a boy. Not the boy but, you know, we’re all naive in high school.  
Tony was the aforementioned “a boy.” I had known him since kindergarten; it wasn’t until the 10th grade that he actually became my best friend. We were closer than close. We weren’t nice to each other but I was okay with that because I was just one of the boys.  
Sports ran my life. They were part of what kept me from sinking deeper into my own depression. Running was the best thing. It cleared my thoughts and for those twelve seconds all I had to think about was being fast.  
It wasn’t until after the divorce of my parents that I found myself truly alone. Unfortunately, Tony fell head over heels for Abby. Abby, to me, was nothing but a mean girl with killer confidence. She was a cheerleader, go figure. Tony, was a skater who listened to metal and was a starter on the basketball team (odd mix isn’t it). It didn't take very long for them to fall in love, they got engaged... I had to find out through Facebook can you believe that??  
After that I instantly knew I had lost my best friend. I felt abandoned but I tried not to think about it. Senior year and no one close enough for me to relate to... but I'm sure I'll get through it, right?  
Well, my 18th birthday was just last week. March 11th, Pisces... I suppose that explains why I live with my head in the clouds, even if those clouds are gloomy. But even with grey fog clouding my vision, a girl’s gotta dream.  
Which is why I’ve scheduled a big surprise for my niece’s birthday party... a visit from the Jonas Brothers. I thought about this for a while. I knew she loved them... after all I am the one who got her into them in the first place. So, hey, maybe it was a selfish gift, sue me.  
I am a highschool student so I don’t have a lot of money but what I do have is a college fund waiting to be used. I didn't take the SAT so I didn't qualify for a real university instead I was stuck at a community college. Seeing as how I wouldn't be paying as much as I originally expected, I figured I could use that money to pay for their appearance.  
Reckless and frivolous spending? You bet. But, I’m 18 and I’ve never been reckless, call this my rite of passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fellow readers,  
> I'm so excited to be a part of this site. I used to be on JBFA but they've been down for a few months so I figured I'd bring my story over here.  
> A few things you need to know:  
> This story begins in March of 2012  
> Vanessa is 18, Nick is 20.  
> This was my first story ever so it might be a little rough around the edges.  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have.  
> Also, the format for this is a new song every chapter, not including this one obviously.  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions as to how to improve this.


	2. I've Got a Feeling

I woke up on Saturday. I rubbed my eyes and waited for my vision to adjust. I checked my phone; 8:15… I’m late.  
Suddenly I hear my mom yelling across the house, “Nessa, are you ready?! Your cousin is waiting outside!”   
I jumped out of bed and rushed around the room trying to get dressed in my work out gear. I threw on my spandex and a loose white Hanes t-shirt. I ran to the other side of the house through the living room and sprinting past the kitchen so that my mom wouldn’t see me, and straight to my restroom. I brushed my teeth while I rushed back to my room in search of my shoes.  
My mom caught me this time and noticed I wasn’t ready. “Bruja (witch), hurry up!!”  
I found my track shoes in my gym bag and ran back to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth. By the time I rinsed and splashed water on my face I could hear the honking coming from outside. I grabbed my shoes and made a run for the car in my socks. When I got in I laced up my shoes and felt the seat for my iPod.  
It wasn’t there. Panic flashed across my face and I heard my cousin Berry laughing. I looked up at her and she had a wide toothed grin that revealed her braces…  
“Why are you laughing?” I asked obviously in the dark about the laughing matter.   
She raised her right hand out to my view, her thin fingers held my iPod. “You were looking for it.” She didn’t ask because she knew me, she merely stated the fact and extended the iPod out to me.   
“You hid it?” I questioned.  
She laughed again, “no, you loser, you left it here, it was under the seat cover.”   
I eyed the seat cover to find it had slipped from the seat… again; of course it would be there. Once I plugged in my headphones and let the music drown out my attention span, thoughts flew through my mind at the same speed in which we passed the houses by the highway. Finally, a particular song came on my iPod; the chords of the guitar were far too familiar… Rose Garden.  
I moved my lips to form the words of the song but I didn’t sing, I knew Berry would laugh.  
Once the song came to a close, it hit me, I realized that today would be the day I met the Jonas Brothers. The instant my brain adapted to the thought the next song came to my iPod, “I gotta feeling, that tonight’s gonna be a good night, that tonight’s gonna be a good good night…” A smile permanently etched itself onto my face, I couldn’t help it. I put the song on repeat and locked my iPod. I looked up with the same goofy grin only to find that Berry had been staring at me.  
She flashed an odd smile before asking, “What’s wrong with you?”  
I kept my smile, unable to clear it and simply stated. “I’m excited to run.”   
So I lied, in reality I couldn’t wait for tonight’s events. I would meet my celebrity crush. He would finally know that I existed, heck I might even dance with him.   
Once we arrived at Griffith Park, we made our climb up the hill and back down in record time… for us at least. The entire time the Black Eyed Peas blared through my earphones. Tonight would definitely be a good night.  
I spent that afternoon getting ready. I clipped in my extensions; I had recently dyed them to match my new hair color, a dark maroon red, I spent the next two hours curling my hair to perfection with my pink curling wand. When I finished I pinned a side all the way back to the base of my neck and swung my hair over the opposing side.   
Berry came over and did my makeup. She was like my sister and I was her little mannequin. She dolled me up and I scrunched up my face and made odd facial expressions. It was more makeup than I was accustomed to and I felt like it would crack and fall off, I just had to test it.  
Luckily, it stayed; I did have to hand it to her though, I looked pretty.   
Later, she raided my closet and picked out a Peach colored summer dress with white stitching designs, it reached just above my knees. She paired it with my ridiculously high, but oh so adorable, purple pumps. I looked in the mirror and decided I liked her sense of fashion.  
I listened to Pandora for a while waiting in the living room for my mom and Berry to get ready. You would not believe which song came through my speakers. “I’ve gotta feeling…” I laughed to myself and sang along, causing my brother to make an appearance.   
He opened his door, poked his shaved head out and said “you can’t sing. Ness; just stop trying.” He followed his comment with a chuckle and receded into his room closing his door behind him. I laughed but only sang louder simply to bug him.  
When we arrived I greeted my amazingly loud and festive aunts and my crazy little nieces and nephews. I sat at a table with Berry and my cousin Jennifer discussing her wedding which happened to be just a few weeks away.  
The sun was just beginning it’s journey towards the horizon when a black Escalade pulled up in the front. We looked at the vehicle expectantly, as far as we were concerned, we didn’t know anyone in the family who drove in an escalade.  
Suddenly the doors opened and 4 guys stepped out. Three of them had fairly short hair, perhaps just long enough to notice the texture of it: curly. The last man was much larger, taller, bald, and significantly older. It was them. The Jonas Brothers.   
Everything began moving slowly: their walk up the driveway, their introduction, even their performance. All I could do was stare in awe and absolute amazement.  
They finished performing and stayed a while longer the sun was savoring its last minutes in the sky. The party really began then.  
My cousin Berry, being indifferent about the boys and who they were, approached them and asked Joe to dance. I envied her watching her teach him the steps for salsa, cumbia and merengue. Joe was lost for the first 3 or 4 songs. I watched them dance and laugh, like the friends they never were.  
I looked over at Nick and found him and Kevin looking directly at me, their lips moved to form words that never reached me. They looked away as soon as they noticed me watching them.  
I decided I would be as brave as Berry and ask Nick to dance. I tried not to think about it as I managed to stand up I looked directly at him just as he looked back at me and I lost my nerve.  
A single look was all it took as I pretended to flatten out my dress only to sit right back down. What was I thinking? Nick Jonas was just across the dance floor yet there was no way in the world he would ever dance with me.   
I watched him and Kevin carefully and they looked to me and away from me constantly while conversing. Could they possibly be talking about me??  
Finally, Nick stood up and I eyed him carefully without making myself too obvious. He crossed the dance floor and walked in my direction.  
I looked behind me to see what it was that he could possibly want only to turn back around and find a body standing in front of me. Nick! He was standing right in front of me.  
“Hi” he said with a somewhat friendly tone.  
I looked at him unable to speak and nodded.   
He scratched the back of his neck before he continued, “Um, would you like to dance with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first official chapter, thoughts?


	3. Save The Last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is save the last dance by Michael Buble. He's got a great voice  
> Youtube link below if you want to check it out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAjfB0XfjkA

I looked behind me again to see who it was that he was talking to. No one was there. Could he really mean me?? I turned back around, confusion bored into my face. “Me?”  
He smiled. It was simple, the same tight lipped smile that he always wears.  
“Um, yeah, did you not want to?”  
I snapped out of befuddlement, “Oh no it’s not that, I just don’t usually dance…”  
“Neither do I,” he said holding the same smile “but I figured, ‘why not?’ and I noticed you sitting here so I wanted to come and ask you. You seemed a bit bored.”  
By now he had his hand held out to me. I couldn’t really say no, could I? Without further thought I took his hand and he lead us to the dance floor. Just as we found our spot in the middle of the dance floor the track stopped and I heard my aunt yell.  
“Un disco para los gringos!!!”  
I laughed at this. Nick raised an eyebrow in question.   
“A song for the white boys” I translated with a small laugh.  
Nick let out a laugh as well.  
Just then the song started. I knew this song by heart I always practiced it in my room. Nick recognized the song too and smiled at it. “Now this I know.”  
With that we began dancing to the rhythm my family encircled Joe, Berry, Nick and I while chanting “Gringos, gringos!”  
I would have laughed but I was too absorbed in the music. He danced incredibly well for someone who didn’t dance very often. Our steps were in sync so he began adding extra turns and dips. I laughed at this, still amazed that I hadn’t tripped over my heels or stepped on him.  
“You can dance, go and carry on, ‘til the night is gone and it’s time to go….. Save the last dance for me.”  
The song didn’t last very long, it ran its course and we were back to the Spanish music blasting through the speakers. I taught Nick the basics which he managed to pick up fairly quickly. He fit in quite well at the party.   
Eventually, my insanely high heels, which almost made me look average height, tired me out and Nick accompanied me to sit down.  
“I thought you didn’t dance?” I asked him, astonished by his talent.  
“I could say the same to you,” he responded with a smirk.  
I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. “I don’t normally dance at parties but I learn a few tricks here and there for different performances and such. So what’s your excuse?”  
I flushed red but I guess I should have expected him to ask. “I dance in my room...” I said so low that it was barely audible through the sound of the music and the festivities.  
“With who?”  
I didn’t dare look up; I was drowning in embarrassment as it was. “Myself…” I replied in the same decibel as before.  
He laughed, “well it’s a good thing too, don’t you think.”  
I looked up and saw an encouraging smile playing on his features. I couldn’t help but return the smile.  
It was nearing nine when Kevin approached us. “Nick, I think it’s about time we head on out, Joe left his location settings on, it’s been up on twitter for about an hour, if our fans show up, it just might ruin the party.” Kevin noted with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice. He spent the day talking to my uncle about sports and such.  
Nick agreed and looked over at me. “I’m really sorry to leave so soon, but the fans should be here in a matter of minutes so we should head out before it gets out of control.” He stated it in the same tone as Kevin.  
By now, Joe had joined the group as Berry continued to dance without him.  
“Okay, well I’ll walk you guys out,” I offered sounding far more upset than I had intended. The guys accepted.  
We made our way back up the driveway and I ran into my mom, “Nessa, can you put my heels in the trunk for me, I don’t want to forget them.”  
A pair of strappy sandals adorned her feet as she reached the high heels out to me.  
“Well, I guess parties are a very serious affair around here, huh?” Joe nodded as he answered his own question.  
I took her shoes for her and continued down the driveway. The boys were parked right in front of me so I said goodbye while I popped the trunk and dropped my mother’s shoes inside.  
At that moment, I heard Joe calling me over to their vehicle. I was a bit confused about what was going on. Did he want to know about Berry? I approached him with a smile.  
“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting us. Please feel free to-”  
Joe looked ahead of him and found a group of about eight girls approaching quickly.  
“That’s them! Look, Becca, it’s them!”  
I heard the sound coming from one of the girls but I couldn’t quite make out who it was.  
“Um, can you please get in the car?” Joe asked suddenly.  
“Why?” I asked a bit confused by the sudden turn of events.  
“Just- please? I’ll explain it later,” he pleaded.  
“Who are they talking to?! Who is that girl? Courtney I bet she’s friends with them” I heard another girl speak.  
I figured there would be no harm in doing so. “Um, yeah… okay?”  
I opened the door and hopped in the back. I had to climb over Joe and I sat in the middle next to Nick. Joe closed the door the instant I was in and their security guard took off.  
“Where are we going?” I asked, feeling disoriented by my current predicament.  
Joe must have sensed my current state of discomfort because when he spoke again he was more relaxed. “Sorry about that but we had to leave before our fans arrived.”  
My discomfort minimized but my confusion was heightened. “But why did I have to come with you guys?”  
“Well our fans are a bit intense and since they saw us communicating, we knew they wouldn’t leave you alone. So we figured it was best to bring you along… sorry we ruined your evening.”  
I analyzed Joe’s logic and it seemed so dramatic. But maybe that’s just because I’ve never had to live their life. We sat in silence for while, Nick looking out his window, Kevin on his phone and Joe tapping a nameless rhythm on his lap. I looked down and played with the patterns on my dress.  
I could feel the tension. These guys were no longer on the clock to be who I had payed them to be. This was supposed to be their settling time and still they entire space seemed uneasy.  
I didn’t know what to say to fix the situation. Instead, I resorted to rethinking the decisions that led me here. I thought back to the morning trying to recap the day. It seemed so far away now. I wasn’t in the comfort zone of my family anymore.   
Joe cleared his throat before he spoke again, “So... Nessa, That’s short for Vanessa right?”  
I nodded feeling too insecure to speak… I guess rock stars can do that... them and just about everyone else.  
“So, are you a cheerleader or on the dance team or… any school activities like that?” Joe asked; trying to get me to talk.  
I decided to give in. “Um, well I was in basketball, softball, volleyball, and track and field… um, that’s it though.” I stated while attempting to hide my nerves; it didn’t work very well.  
“Hey, so you’re kinda like a tomboy aren’t you?” Kevin said with a chuckle.  
It eased the tension and I began to feel like I was starting to fit in. “yeah, I guess I’m just one of the boys, except for the part where I’m kind of not?” I babbled as I tried to mentally evaluate myself. “I mean I wear dresses and I like pink and I don’t really use bad words but I do like to do dumb guy stuff like handstand contests or… talking too much.” I blushed as I realized I had contributed way more information than I had intended.  
“So, you’re quite different aren’t you?” Nick asked, finally as he spoke up for the first time since the party. I smiled and began to feel a little more comfortable with the group.  
“So why don’t you tell us a bit more about yourself?” Kevin asked.  
I took a deep breath before allowing myself to babble again. “Well, my middle name is Marie, I don’t get along with girls very well… except for family. I feel like girls just like to be mean. Uh, my parents are divorced and I don’t keep in touch with my dad very often. I just turned 18 and… um, I sometimes like girly stuff?”  
“Girly stuff? Like unicorns and rainbows?” Joe teased.  
I blushed in embarrassment before countering him, “um, no just like hair stuff and nail polish and such?”  
It wasn’t much longer before we reached a house.  
“Well, this is my stop,” Kevin said with a smile, “it was nice meeting you Vanessa, I’d invite you in but our house is a mess and Dani doesn’t appreciate having guests over on a short notice-”  
“Don’t even think about it Kev, she’s rolling with us,” Joe said attempting to fake an attitude.  
I laughed at his foolishness. “Well, as I was saying, thank you for inviting us to the party today. If any new parties come up, please let me know” Kevin said with a laugh.  
“I’ll be sure to do so, Kevin.” I giggled.  
He smiled and made his way to his door and waved goodbye before walking in.  
“Finally, he’s gone I thought he’d never leave,” Joe said in an annoyed tone while climbing to the front seat.  
I laughed when his foot got caught between the seat and center console and his face collided with the front seat passenger seat.  
“Ow!”  
I muffled a laugh at the scene playing in front of me. He literally buried his face where Kevin’s butt used to be. I looked over at Nick to see him smiling… a real smile. I was mesmerized by it and I stared at him until Joe snapped me out of it.  
“You don’t mind staying in our home do you? Or would you prefer we book you a hotel?”   
“Um, whichever is easiest, I suppose.” Really I held an internal battle trying to decide between asking for a ride home or going to their home and having a story to tell my future children.  
“Home it is!” Joe cheered.  
Shut up! Is this really happening? My palms started sweating and I did my best to try to remain calm but all of the alarms in my brain were blaring. I imagined a million different scenarios of how this might go. What if Mrs. Jonas kicked me out? What if i broke something?  
Stay calm, woman! You can do this! I coached myself internally to make sure I stayed calm.  
“We’re here!” Joe yelled, bringing me back to reality.  
I hadn’t even noticed we had left Kevin’s driveway but we were already on the driveway of a different house. It was beautiful: The Jonas Residence.


	4. Twilight Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Jason Miles Goss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUIUUZk4t8U

I entered the house in amazement. The guys laughed quietly behind me as I stared at the high ceilings and pristine foyer.  
“Boys, how did it go today? Did you guys have f-” the voice approached us and stopped mid sentence when it appeared.  
It was Mrs. Jonas. She looked at me confused by the fact that a stranger was in her house.  
“Oh, hello” she said with a warm smile.  
I returned a nervous smile and she looked up at Joe who was observing the situation uncomfortably. “See mom what happened was that… well, we went to the party and we met Vanessa so then… well, after that-”  
Nick became impatient with Joe’s response so he cut in, “see, what happened was, we went to the party where we met Vanessa, here,” he said turning his gaze upon me. “Well, apparently we turned up on Twitter so we had to cut it short. She offered to walk us to the front and when we got there the fans had noticed us and we knew they wouldn’t leave her alone. So we brought her with us because we couldn’t just leave the poor girl to fend for herself.”  
He sounded so sure.   
His mother simply smiled and looked back at me. “Well, we’re happy to have you here,” she said in a comforting tone. “Does anyone know she’s here?”  
That’s when reality hit. “Oh, my goodness, my mother must be freaking out, I was supposed to just put her shoes away for her.” I checked my purse for my phone and found it was dead.  
“Don’t worry dear, you can use our phone to call her and let her know you’re alright.” Mrs. Jonas said before disappearing again. My guess, she was looking for the phone.  
“Well now that that’s over we can show you the room you’ll be staying in.” Joe said with his jolly tone. I smiled and looked at Nick, his facial expression criticized Joe’s tone which made me giggle.  
I followed them through the house and up the stairs. Frankie’s room was the first door on the right. He wasn’t there Joe said something about zombie games at a friend’s house.   
Across from Frankie’s room was the game room. In the center was a billiards table personalized with the all too famous JB family crest. They had a big Flat screen television probably about 60” connected to an Xbox with the Rock band additions up against the wall. They had a mini fridge probably filled with diet coke and cabinets filled with all the junk food I can imagine. On the counter beneath it was a stack of about 4 or 5 boxes... Board Games.  
Just a bit further down the hall was Nick’s room. It was a deep blue it seemed so much darker in there because of the color but once the lights flicked on I could see the framed posters on his wall. Elvis Costello, Stevie Wonder and an album, his solo album. His room was fairly large he had a King sized bed and a black leather couch next to it up against the wall. Both were in front of a large television not as large as the one in the game room, perhaps a 46” The bed spread was white to contrast the black bed posts. The floors were wood, a light color. It wasn’t the color I was used to but it was nice, it brought light into the room.  
We went across the hall and into the music room. It mimicked Nick’s room with the contrast of the dark blue walls and the light floors.  
“Yeah, well Nick’s in here every day so we just let him pick how he wanted it designed… he’s not very big on change.” Joe said with a chuckle as he mocked Nick’s choices.  
Nick rolled his eyes, “I like blue,” he stated, defending his case.  
I smiled as we made our way back out into the hall. The next room was Joe’s. It was average. The walls were a forest green with a red bedspread and dark wood floors. It seemed very outdoorsy. The last room was across from Joe’s.  
“This one is yours, for tonight at least.”   
The room had lavender walls with a white bedspread and dark floors.  
“It used to be Dani’s room, she stayed here once her and Kevin were engaged.”  
It was beautiful. It was so girly. She had bulletins up on the walls with magazine clippings: bridal gowns, celebrities, quotes all posted together. It was exactly what I wanted my room to look like but I never got around to putting anything up on my walls. The room was amazing to me. It was my dream room.  
“Wait, what about your parent’s room I asked confused by the fact that I had covered all the rooms but theirs was nowhere to be found.  
“Oh, they have the master bedroom across the living room downstairs.” Nick noted.  
“Oh good, I found you kids.” Denise said entering the room with a smile. “I hope you’re comfortable in here,” she said looking around the room.  
”Yes, thank you so much for letting me stay here Mrs. Jonas.” I said in a higher decibel than I anticipated; overwhelmed by the experience.  
She laughed a bit and handed me the phone. “Of course, dear. Feel free to call your mom or anyone else you’d like so that your family doesn’t worry about you.”  
“Thank you so much, Mrs. Jonas,” I thank her, as she walked out of the room.  
“Well, the restroom is just through that door, I’ll bring you some clothes in a minute so that you can change,” Nick informed me before leaving the room and returning to his.  
I called Berry, because I knew my mom wouldn’t allow this, and asked her to notify my mother of my whereabouts. Berry laughed and agreed to do me the favor. Once I ended the conversation, I took removed my purse and placed it on the nightstand. I checked my phone again hoping that it would magically turn itself on; no luck. I took off my shoes and placed them neatly in front of the night stand. I didn’t want to leave anything lying around.  
I stood on my toes to try to stretch out my feet after having spent all day in heels. I could feel the small bones crack as I finally placed my feet flat on the floor. Ugh, this is the greatest feeling ever at the end of the night. I smiled to myself.  
I scanned the room with more detail taking in all the clippings from the board and reading over the quotes.  
“Dreams live on,”, “Confidence is beautiful,”, “Happily ever after does exist.”  
The last one caught my eye. It was a complete lie, I just wanted to tear it from the board and pretend I never saw it.  
I thought about doing just that. These boards were filled with images. Nobody would notice a simple quote. I grabbed the corner of it and began tugging on it gently. I could feel it begin to tear, a smile flashed to my face.  
“I brought the smallest shirt I could find but you’re kinda small so, I don’t think my pants would fi-… what are you doing?” Nick asked as he saw me turn around with an expression of panic.  
“Nothing!” I said a little too quick to make it believable.  
Nick crossed the room as he walked over to me, leaving the clothes on the bed as he passed, and looked at me directly then examined the board.  
“Were you trying to rip it?” He asked.  
“NO!... Well yeah… I just read it and it seemed so dishonest.” I said guiltily admitting my mistake.  
Nick raised his eyebrow at me before asking, “What do you mean it’s not true, of course it is.”  
I stood in silence waiting for him to scold me or begin mono-logging but he just looked at me expectantly. It took me a while before I caught on and finally began again, “I’ve never met anyone who has had a happily ever after. It always ends in divorce.”  
He seemed shocked by this fact. He continued to think before he spoke again.  
“My parents,” Nick said, trying to prove me wrong. “They’ve been together for over 25 years, and they’re happy every single day they spend together,” He stated in his oh so knowing voice. “Yeah that’s one in a million,” I retorted.  
“It’s not too difficult,” Nick began, “my parents didn’t have a real relationship. They were just best friends before they fell in love,” Nick told the story with a slight smile.  
“You say it like it’s easy,” I exclaimed in frustration.  
His smile disappeared. He looked at me with a very serious face before saying, “I’m gonna marry my best friend,” and exiting the room.  
I took the opportunity to change out of the dress. I folded it and placed it under my purse, still afraid that I might create a mess. I reached for the shirt and slipped it over my head before removing the extensions and placing them on my dress. I picked up my hair into a simple pony tail. I felt a breeze and I looked down and realized I was only wearing the small spandex that I had put on earlier today. I looked to the bed to find the bottoms but there weren’t any. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the low temperature of the room and jumped on the bed using the comforter to cover my legs. I stilled tried to keep the room from looking messy so I tried not to mess up the bed and simply cover my legs with the fluffy comforter.  
Just then there was a soft knocking at my door. Nick poked his head in before proceeding to enter in a white V neck and flannel bottoms.  
“Hey sorry to keep bugging you but I brought a toothbrush and some bottoms. These are the smallest ones I have so I think they’ll fit, they might be just a little long though,”  
“Okay thanks,” I said while a shiver slipped through my body. Nick noticed.  
“Are you cold?” Concern laced his voice.  
“No, I’ll be fine,” I answered with a smile only to be negated by another shiver running through me.  
Nick chuckled, “Yeah, Danielle always said this room was cold. If you’d like you can stay in my room and I’ll sleep on the couch,” he offered in a kind voice.  
“Um, no I’m sure I’ll be fine here,” I said refusing his offer.  
“Yeah, but you’re our guests and I think you should be comfortable when you sleep so throw on your bottoms and we’ll go to my room,” he said with a smile tossing the bottoms over to me.  
I got up from the bed and grabbed the bottoms. I looked up at Nick to see him looking at me with an odd face.  
“What?” I inquired.  
“No I just thought you were in your underwear,” he said recomposing his face.  
I laughed and slipped on the bottoms. They were read with black and white stripes.  
“No blue?” I teased.  
“Nope, I’m wearing blue,” Nick said. I laughed as I followed him into his room.   
I lay on his, way too big, bed; feeling so small and uncomfortable. I tossed and turned for a while and I finally decided to create surrounding walls with the extra pillows. I lay there waiting to slip off into sleep, it didn’t come. I stared at Nick’s wall where his picture hung and tried to make out the figure. I had the basic blob but no features. Instead I concentrated on his steady breathing for a while.  
Well I can hear you breathin’, see your pictures on the wall  
A song burst into my head. Twilight serenade, Jason Myles Goss. I attempted to ignore everything and go to sleep, but I failed.  
Unwelcomed thoughts began to creep in on me. I exhaled, deeply exasperated by this fact.  
“Can’t sleep either can you?” I heard Nick’s voice break the silence in the dark room.  
“No not really, it seems you can’t either. Are you uncomfortable?” I inquired feeling guilty about taking his bed. He chuckled silently to keep from waking Joe.  
“No, I guess I just had a rough week and it’s beginning to get to me.” He whispered across the room. I couldn’t take in his reaction because his voice was just a steady whisper. It wasn’t strained, so I knew he was angry or crying but I couldn’t get much more information from his statement.  
“Yeah, this is around the time in which your thoughts creep in and you finally take into accounts what’s occurred in your life. I hate it.” I stated bitterly. He didn’t notice.  
“Yeah, I never really noticed but I guess you’re right.” He noted while releasing a sign. He was upset.  
“If you’d like, I’ll be your friend for the night,” I offered.  
He chuckled, “this isn’t really a commonly told story sort of thing.”  
There was a silence while I recalled the memory of my vault of rarely shared stories; my “best” friend Tony. I didn’t really have a vault, anymore.  
The next thing that came out of my mouth was more for my benefit than his. “I can be your best friend… for the night at least.”  
I didn’t whisper, the memory of Tony completely knocked the thought out of my mind. I choked on my words as I force them out. I knew Nick would say no, but I just had to try. I was desperate for a friend, even if it is just for a night. There was a deep silence in the darkness of the room. I heard Nick take in a breath and braced for rejection.  
“Well, I guess we can do that. But as best friends you have to promise not to tell anyone, even if it is just for the night.” He whispered again.  
Wait, he agreed? Why? What was going on? I stumbled over my words as I tried to get them out as soon as possible before he could change his mind. “Oh, ok-okay, I-I promise,”  
“It’s about Maya,” He began.  
“Maya?” I asked, I thought he was dating Delta.  
“Um, my best friend,” he continued to whisper.  
I nodded for him to continue and then realized he couldn’t see me. I felt so stupid, it took me a while to recompose myself and by then he began talking again.  
“She said she didn’t want to be my best friend anymore because I always put everyone else before her. I didn’t know I was doing that, and I swear I didn’t mean to. She said she didn’t want to talk to me again. I guess we aren’t friends at all anymore.”  
His voice faltered between whispered and strained words. I knew he was really upset, possibly crying.  
“I knew my job upset her and I was walking on a tightrope but I just couldn’t balance myself and I just lost my best friend because of it, now I’m falling, fast. I can’t create music. I suddenly lack inspiration. We used to go out to In-n-out and put together foolish rhymes but that’s how songs came to me but I can’t do it by myself.”  
He was desperate and struggling. He was in my situation. I really wanted to help but I didn’t know what to do. He remained silent I suppose he was awaiting my response.  
I cleared my throat before speaking in a whisper. “It’s always hard when you lose a best friend. I don’t mean to speak poorly of...” I swallowed and forced her name out; I suddenly had a great deal of disrespect for her.  
It might have been because she abandoned her best friend. But at the same time, we wore similar shoes. I was being ignored and pushed aside like a meaningless plastic bag. Except Nick did it for his passion. My friend tossed me aside because a girl came along and suddenly, the years that we’d known each other were insignificant. I would never do what she did, though. She just cut ties with someone who was supposed to be important to her.  
The “relationship” between Tony and I was strained to say the least. I hadn’t spoken to him in months, not through Facebook nor text, phone calls, not even in person. It stung. I cleared my head again and returned to Maya.  
“...Maya, but if you lose a friend simply because they aren’t satisfied with the time you can give them, there is a problem. You don’t have enough hours in the day, anyone should know better. As a best friend your role is to be supportive and waiting on the sidelines. Friendships aren’t contingent upon daily hangouts. It means going weeks without hanging out but making other forms of communication. A simple text should suffice.”  
I almost cried at the thought of this, Tony never did any of this for me. “Friendship is the ability to not be able to see each other for months and still be able to come back together at the end of it all go to the park and joke and laugh and recap on what you’ve missed and be able to do it like you’ve known the person your entire life and never missed a second of each other’s lives.”  
The silence came back into our conversation. It stood in play for about a minute. “Wow, you’re deep,” Nick said with a silent chuckle. “, that really did make me feel better, thanks bestie.” Nick said in a somewhat happier tone.  
It cut right through me when he said those words. Tony was the only person who ever called me bestie. My breath hitched and it felt trapped. I was choking on memories. Nick noticed my lack of contentment.  
“What’s wrong? Did I say something I shouldn’t have?”  
I finally managed to catch my breath “No it’s just that, Tony was the only person that ever called me bestie.”  
“Did you guys break up too?” Nick asked concerned.  
His word choice lightened the mood for me. “Break-up” as if we were some sort of married couple.  
“Yeah, he traded me in for his ‘fiancé,’”I said in the quietest whisper.  
Somehow he still managed to hear me. He got up, flicked on the light and came over to the bed. He laughed at the placement of the pillows and sat next to me while I sat up in bed. He looked me directly in the eyes, “Well it’s his loss, because from what I can see you’re one of the best best friends I’ve ever had,” he said with a smile. My eyes watered threatening to overflow with tears. Nick pulled me in and held me while a few tears slipped beyond my control. This was a moment of honest friendship. A friendship I’d been deprived of for so long so I sank into it, memorizing every last detail… because I knew it wouldn’t last.  
Nick sang to try and calm me again. I knew the song, the same song that ran through my mind from the moment I laid on his bed… Twilight Serenade…


	5. You Were Meant for Me

Vanessa’s POV:  
I woke to the sun’s rays warming my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I turned to see a clock on the nightstand.  
Six a.m.  
I looked around to find the walls painted blue. Suddenly, the clock’s ticking became more obvious; I don’t have a clock.  
‘Where am I?’ I asked myself starting to panic.  
I heard a clicking sound and turned to where it was coming from. A door unlocked and opened. Nick Jonas?  
“Hey, good morning,” he said with a smile as he leaned against the door frame, “’look who’s finally up.”  
The confusion I felt finally became obvious to him, “are you okay?”  
“Where am I?” I asked attempting to clarify what was happening.  
“Um, my room? You slept in here because the guest room was too cold last night?” He offered, taken aback by my lack of memory.  
I was suddenly snapped into reality, “Oh you mean I wasn’t dreaming?”  
He laughed at the idea of last night being a simple dream and the rise in decibels of my voice when I came to the conclusion that last night was in fact, real. “Nope, I got the tears on my shirt to prove it,” he said while still chuckling.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” I apologized a bit embarrassed.  
He saw my crying face; no one ever has a good crying face.  
He chuckled again, “that’s what best friends are for right?”  
I smiled at this. “Oh, so we’re still best friends, ugh I knew there would be strings attached. I never should have offered.” I responded with sarcasm deeply engraved in my voice.  
I felt bad for saying it though. There was absolutely no way I meant it, it felt like too cruel a joke.  
“Ah ha ha, well played,” he faked a laugh. “Unfortunately for you, I know you. I’m your best friend before, remember? I know you secretly want me,” He stated with the same sarcasm in his voice.  
I laughed at his remark. I knew it was a joke but, in reality I still wanted to be his best friend.  
I think he knew this because he made me an offer, “anyway, seeing as neither of us really have best friends at the moment, how about we remain best friends until we do?”  
I smiled. I would have a best friend again; I ignored the fact that it was temporary.  
Nick Jonas, the most charming guy in… ever wanted to be my best friend. “Eh, sure. Why not?”  
Nick let out another laugh. It wasn’t until now that I noticed he was shirtless. He was in a towel actually. It was wrapped loosely around his waist and he had droplets of water trickling down his toned chest. His hair was still slightly wet but it was short so his curls stayed intact.  
I couldn’t help but stare.  
He must’ve noticed because he cleared his throat capturing my full attention once again. He stood up straight again and made his way to his drawers. “You can go ahead and shower, I’ll have some clothes for you by the time you get out, I just need to know your sizes.”  
I tried to keep eye contact but once I noticed him it was difficult to keep myself from staring. “Um…. well, I’m either a... small or medium in shirts…. a five in jeans... and dresses and five and a half in boy’s shoes.”  
“Got it,” he said with a smile. “Well, if you want to smell like a girl I suggest you use the guest room bathroom. If you want to smell like me feel free to use mine,” he said with a chuckle.  
I know he meant it as a joke, but I was tempted. I figured he’d notice the scent of his shampoo in my hair so I decided on the guest room.  
I jumped in the shower and sunk into the steam. In less than 24 hours, I had a best friend who just happened to be the guy I had the biggest crush on and he actually turned out to be really nice. I must be in paradise.  
I stood in the shower for about twenty minutes before I felt my stomach growl. I hadn’t had breakfast. I didn’t want to come out just yet, though, what if Nick hadn’t found me clothes yet. I tried to waste time in there so I began singing the first song that popped into my head:  
“I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs I got my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you.  
I break the yolks, make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause  
Dreams last so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
'Cause it was happy or I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause  
Dreams last so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
I go about my business, I'm doing fine  
Besides what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken, everyday.  
I brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down.  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pjs and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it'll be alright  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause  
Dreams last so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you.”  
I loved singing, I loved music altogether, just not in public. I was kind of afraid of being rejected after trying my best. I always tried in the shower, though. The rushing water masked my voice.  
I shampooed and made my way out of the shower. I decided to check to see if there were any clothes yet.  
I opened the door to find Nick sitting on the bed a smile on his face and a pile of clothing beside him.  
“What?” I asked referring to the goofy grin on his face.  
“You sing really well, you have a strong voice.”  
I felt my face flush red and become increasingly hot as if I had just run four miles in the middle of summer.  
“Yeah, right,” I said trying to avoid his comments.  
“No, really, you’re good. Have you considered making a career out of it?”  
I froze and I could feel the chill take over me. I wasn’t completely dry and the coolness of the room was seeping through my skin making me tense again.  
“Can you please just drop it?” I asked suddenly self conscious and bothered by the topic.  
He stared at me in disbelief but walked out of the room giving me time to change.  
I slipped on the clothing provided. They were a pair of shorts, too short for my taste and size. I had thicker legs because I was a sprinter and a pretty big butt. Thankfully the shirt was pleasantly larger. It was loose, bright orange, it complimented my sun kissed tan I was always darker around this time.  
The outfit was perfect for the warm sun weather finally it was paired with strappy gold gladiator sandals.  
I heard a knock at the door as I finished slipping on the sandals and went to open it.  
Nick came back in and sat on the bed while I made my way to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. I finished and walked back to my extensions that I had left in the room the previous night and began to clip them on.  
“Why won’t you sing?” Nick asked.  
“Because I’m not very good I can’t hit high notes.”  
“I could teach you, you just need practice.” Nick persisted.  
“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” I asked irritated by the fact that he wouldn’t let it go. “There are a lot of people who can sing and choose not to. It’s not a big deal.”  
“But, it’s like therapy, it’s how you get your thoughts out into the world and connect with everyone. Don’t you want that?”  
“No it scares me! I don’t want to put my heart and soul into something and find that it’s something that everyone hates. Everyone hating my ideas is something I just can’t live with.”  
“But you haven’t even tried.” Nick continued.  
“Why won’t you let this go?” I asked again.  
“Because you’re my best friend and I want everyone to know how amazing you are.” It was quiet for a moment while I pondered how to respond.  
“I’m sorry, Nick, I just can’t.”  
Nick looked up at me with sadness in his eyes by now my extensions were in and I was twisting them to create a large bun.  
“Will you do me a favor then?... Sing for me?”  
I paused to think about it did I really want to let him hear me sing, I don’t think I’m ready to have him watch me make a fool of myself like that.  
“Maybe another time, Nick.”  
With that he sighed and we made our way down the stairs to breakfast.  
Joe caught sight of us and spoke with a smile, “good morning, love birds.”  
My face grew red at the thought of Nick and I being a couple. I liked him of course and I had a crush on him but just a kiss would kill me.  
“Ha ha, Joe, very funny,” Nick said sarcastically, he wasn’t in a very good mood anymore. “You know I’m with Delta.”  
My heart fell, of course! Delta! How could I forget the girl who’s had his attention for about a year now?  
“Yeah but she’s so old, she’s not right for you, Nick,” Joe said in a grossed out tone.  
“Sweetie, don’t get me wrong, Delta’s a nice gir- woman but she’s just not right for you,” Mrs. Jonas added.  
“She is right for me I like her and I’ve already made up my mind to marry her.”  
My heart shattered, he’s getting married.  
“I’m proposing when she gets in this weekend, I’d appreciate the support.”  
Denise looked saddened by this. I looked at Joe who was staring at me. I recomposed my face to make sure I didn’t show any emotion.  
Breakfast picked up again when Mr. Jonas arrived and was pleasantly surprised by Nick’s plan.  
I don’t think he took much of a liking to me. He seemed upset with me for some reason, even more so when Nick brought up my singing again. I begged him to stop but he just kept pushing for it.  
Mr. Jonas finally stopped him, “Nicholas don’t discuss business at the table.”  
Breakfast became awkward after that. When everyone finished Nick sat on the island in the kitchen while I help Mrs. Jonas clear the table and do the dishes.  
“You know, I think you might be better for my Nicholas than Delta. You seem so bright and happy and grounded. He needs someone like you on his low days.” Mrs. Jonas whispered to me with a smile.  
I laughed a bit, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Jonas, but I don’t think I’m his type.” I said it in a cheerful tone but it killed on the inside.  
She looked at me for a moment. “Dear, please call me Denise or mom or anything else really. Mrs. Jonas makes me feel so old,” she noted with a smile. “, and believe me, I know my boys. You are perfect for Nick.”  
Although I knew it obviously wouldn’t happen, this brought me joy. At least his mom liked me.  
We finished up the dishes and Nick got up off the island.  
“Nick, honey, please take out the garbage?” Denise asked in a nurturing tone. Nick looked at me, “just head on up to the game room I’ll be there in a second.”  
I did just that.  
When I walked into the room Joe was there watching a movie.  
He looked at me, “hey, where’s Nick?”  
“Taking out the trash.”  
“Oh, cool, we get to talk. Come sit,” he said patting the couch.  
I walked over and sat next to him. He leaned forward towards the television then looked back at me. I watched the television for a second or two and looked away. I hate scary movies.  
“So you like Nick, huh?” I was taken aback by his question but tried to maintain a straight face.  
I opened my mouth to speak.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said leaning back turning to the television again.  
“What?” I didn’t even say anything.”  
“You don’t have to it’s written all over your face.” He looked back at me again, “Why don’t you make a move?”  
I looked at him incredulously. “Joe, he has a girlfriend, Soon to be fiancé, I’m not gonna wreck that. Besides, we’re just friends.”  
At that moment Nick walked in and sat next to me. Joe continued to stare at me with a smile.  
“For now.” He muttered with a smile.  
‘You were meant for me and I was meant for you’ the line played over and over in my head.  
Nick ignored Joe’s comment and they ended up teaching me how to play the drums on Rock Band.  
Nick’s pov:  
I sat on the island waiting for Vanessa and my mom to finish the dishes. “You know, I think you might be better for my Nicholas than Delta. You seem so bright and happy and grounded. He needs someone like you on his low days.” I heard my mom whisper.  
In a way, she’s right; Vanessa would be great to have around on low days.  
But I like Delta. We’ve been in a serious relationship; it’s time to get married. That’s how these things work.  
I took out the trash quickly and rushed up the stairs.  
I walked up to the game room but stood outside when I heard Joe talking “… like Nick, huh?”  
I awaited Vanessa’s response, I guess curiosity got the better of me.  
She never answered, instead Joe cut in. “I’ll take that as a yes,”  
“What?” I didn’t even say anything.” Vanessa replied, surprised by Joe’s conclusion.  
Did she really like me?  
“You don’t have to it’s written all over your face. Why don’t you make a move?”Joe asked.  
I laughed internally at his immaturity; it doesn’t work that way. Nessa was a great girl but I had my time invested in Delta. Besides Vanessa would still be my friend, right?  
“Joe, he has a girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, I’m not gonna wreck that. Besides, we’re just friends.”  
Once I was reassured of our friendship, I was happy she would still be in my life. Which is perfect because something about her made me believe she was worth keeping around.  
I walked into the room and sat down next to her. I pretended the entire conversation never happened though it made me happy to think about it for some reason.  
Joe stared at her with a weird smile. “For now.” Those words sent hope shooting through my veins.  
Wait this couldn’t be happening. I shouldn’t feel this way. I decided it was a spike in my sugar levels that had me feeling a tingling sensation. It had to have been the breakfast.  
I pushed the thought out of mind and spent the day lounging around the house until around five.  
“Hey Vanessa, we need to go shopping.” I said with a smile.  
She looked at me with an expression I did not expect. Did she not like shopping?


	6. Overnight Celebrity

Vanessa’s POV:  
I was mortified of shopping with Nick. I like shopping but I’m so complicated when it comes to looking for clothes. I even annoy myself sometimes. I can’t expose that side of myself. He’ll hate me instantly.  
“Are you okay?” Nick asked.  
“Um, why are you going shopping?”  
“Well we’re going on the Conan O’Brien show today and I wanted to make sure that you had something to wear.” He said with a smile.  
“That’s sweet, but I need to go home.”  
I didn’t really want to go home and I absolutely love Conan O’Brien. My cousins make fun of me saying that I dyed my hair red to be a ginger like Conan.  
Of course, I didn’t but I truly thought he was funny.  
Nick’s face seemed to fall at my comment, “I’ll take you home after the show, I promise.”  
I thought it over; I felt like I was fighting with myself, I really did want to go.  
“I don’t see why we need to go shopping. I can go like this. It’s not like I’m gonna be on camera.”  
Nick smiled, “Humor me.”  
I looked at his all too happy face and I just lost all will to say no.  
“… Fine.”  
His smile grew wider; into the kind, beautiful smile that rarely came up in pictures.  
“Alright let me get my keys and we’ll go.”  
I sighed.  
There is no way he’s going to like me when this is over.  
On the bright side, I got to take a ride in his absolutely amazing Mustang.  
It’s my dream car. I get to ride in my dream car with my dream guy.  
Nick turned on the music. His IPod was playing. The song that came on made me laugh.  
“What? You don’t like Twister?”  
“It’s Twista,” I corrected. “, and I do actually. I spent a while trying to learn the lyrics to the song.”  
Nick’s face grew into a smile. “I did too.”  
He began singing and we took turns on the verses.  
[Intro: Nick]  
“Oh you didn’t think we can do it again...?  
Twista...  
Kanye West...  
from po pimpin to Poppin' tags...  
From champions to Slow Jamz...  
Oh baby...  
We can even make you an overnight celebrity...  
Know what I'm sayin'?” I laughed at Nick but I joined in on the next verse  
“(Why don't we...)  
Play somethin' these hoes'll like  
Drive whips i know they like  
Twista you told 'em right...  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...  
Give you ice like Kobe wife...  
We sort of like goldie right...  
Tha way we mold 'em right...  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...” Nick paused to laugh and I took off on the next verse adapting it to my name.  
“Girl I see you in them apple bottom jeans  
Chinchilla on yo back I wanna know yo name  
Girl i'm Nessa I can blow yo brains  
Put you in tha chameleon 04 range  
Still sexy when you smoke that flame  
Jerkin' like a chicken when you throw that thang  
She got me hotter than an oven tha way that she talk  
switchin and freakin so I'm lovin' tha way that she walk,  
You lookin' good girl you oughta be in pictures...  
Listen to me I see yo career goin' sky high,  
Take you home to the crib in the Chi and everytime I see your thighs I cry when I drive by,  
Watch it you should bring a thrill, got tha fellas on some Johnny Gill steady screamin my my my my  
Walk on tha carpet wit tha diamonds that flick in tha dark  
Kickin' it on tha couch and 106 & Park  
I can see you beauty on the big screen...  
I can see me freakin' you wit' whip cream...  
I can see you on stage at the awards  
Wit' a dress better then Jennifer's and doin' big things,  
Kick it wit' me I can mold yo life  
You lookin' good girl show you right  
Dre told me you tha prototype  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...”  
Nick finally caught up and joined in again.  
“Why don't we...  
Play somethin' these hoes'll like  
Drive whips i know they like  
Twista you told 'em right...  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...  
Give you ice like Kobe wife...  
We sort of like goldie right...  
Tha way we mold 'em right...  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...”  
I stopped to catch my breath while Nick sang on.  
“You want fame we can take that path  
Candle lights when you take a bath  
You got such a sensational ass  
I'ma get you Jimmy Choo and Marc Jacobs bags  
I could cop her a two-thousand and three  
Make her smile when she see Sprees,  
I can get you on CD's and DVD's  
Get you the Bebes and BCBGs,  
I could get you into places, the beginnin' to the people I know'll show you things to get into,  
I wanna be yo lover and yo confidant  
And protect you from others, don't let another brotha pimp you,  
If you want tha style you could wit' ya girl  
Ya'll take a look at her she got such an astonishin' body  
I could see you in some Gucci and Robert Cavalli  
And now but she gon' put a hurt on 'em hard in tha party  
And you know you kill 'em in tha club, you cold  
You was born to be a pro  
How you gon' stick to photos?  
And I love you 'cuz you freaky wit' the door closed  
Drop it to tha floor let that go when you roll slow  
And I love it when I hit it from tha back and you get on top of me and have a brotha goin Oh oh  
Girl I love how you roll me right  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...”  
We sang the chorus together again.  
“Why don't we...  
Play somethin' these hoes'll like  
Drive whips i know they like  
Twista you told 'em right...  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...  
Give you ice like Kobe wife...  
We sort of like goldie right...  
Tha way we mold 'em right...  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...”  
Nick stopped and I sang the next verse with ridiculous expressions.  
“See...  
See baby girl...  
You see how you make a brotha break down?  
I just gotta ask you...  
What you need?  
What you need from me?  
Oh, you wanna be a star?  
Oh, you messin' wit' tha right one...  
I can take you there...  
I can make sure you got all the finest things...  
Let me be yo manager...  
Come here girl I can see you bored  
Take you to tha queen that I see you for  
Take you shoppin' on Sprees in stores  
Im'a get you to the MTV awards  
We about to do a show tonight  
You lookin' good girl show you right  
Take you places I know you like  
I can make you a celebrity overnight  
Come here girl you can hang if you bored  
We can do many things plus more  
I'm about to have you changin' in stores  
I can even get you to the Soul Train Awards  
We about to do a show tonight  
You lookin' good girl show you right  
Take you places I know you like  
I can make you a celebrity overnight...”  
The song finished and we laughed it off.  
Once we arrived at the mall we parked the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and he did the same.  
Just as I opened the car door to get out he took hold of my arm to stop me and smiled. “Imma make you an overnight celebrity.”  
I laughed as he kept his smile. Once he released me we stepped out of the car and made our way into the mall.  
He picked all the stores. Michael Kors, BCBG, Vera Wang, I felt so out of place in all of them.  
It was awkward walking in there. We always ended up walking right back out.  
Nick sighed.  
I could tell he was getting frustrated.  
“I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you my credit card to buy a dress and some shoes and whatever else you need-”  
“You don’t have to do that, I have my wallet.”  
“Yeah, but it’s my event and I don’t want you to spend so much. I’m gonna go and get a smoothie. My blood sugar is low so meet me at the food court when you’re done.”  
I was relieved. I could shop comfortably. I was definitely under time pressure but I didn’t have to worry about him watching me and judging my choices.  
I went to the store that I always go for dresses, Charlotte Russe.  
I found a gorgeous Purple dress. It was white and lavender and purple with a floral pattern consisting of these colors. One sleeve was just loose fitting and flowing over my shoulder while the other was a spaghetti strap. I liked the asymmetry of it also it was short in the front and longer in the back.  
I figured I could pair it with my purple pumps. I bought bras and panties so that I could shower again before heading off to the Conan O’Brien studio.  
I used my card instead of Nick’s; I didn’t feel comfortable taking his money. I finished quickly and then made my way to the food court.  
I found Nick sitting at a table with about four girls surrounding him. Fans I’m sure.  
He looked up and caught my eye. He waved me over. I walked over to him and sat at the table.  
“Well, thank you girls for your company, it was nice to meet you but I would like to spend some time with my friend now.”  
Nick was gentle and respectful about asking for his space. His fans didn’t like it though. They looked at me like they wished they could kill me and walked away.  
“I don’t think they like me very much,”  
He laughed it off.  
He pushed his smoothie towards me offering me some. I took the cup and sipped from it. Mmm, mango.  
“It’s because they think we’re together,” Nick said nonchalantly.  
I looked up confused. “But we’re not.”  
Nick smiled. “Don’t worry I’ll be clearing that up in just a few hours.”  
I smiled back with a secret disappointment.  
“So what did you buy?” Nick asked eyeing the bag.  
“Well, I went to Charlotte Russe and bought a purple dress which I can match with the purple pumps I have back at the house.”  
“What else?” Nick inquired.  
He reached for the bag and pulled out the dress.  
“This is really nice.”  
He reached back into the bag; I grabbed his hand to keep him from pulling out the undergarments.  
“I’d rather you didn’t pull that out. Especially not in public.”  
He caught on and released the item and left it in the bag. He handed me the dress and I folded it and placed it back in the bag.  
For a moment it was extremely awkward until my stomach growled.  
He laughed.  
“Well I guess it’s time for food,” he said with a smile.  
We had pizza and made our way back to the Jonas house.  
We walked through the door to find an all too happy Mrs. Jonas.  
“So, how was it?” She beamed, pulling us into a hug.  
Mr. Jonas on the other hand looked very upset. I was a bit confused by the occurring events.  
What is going on?  
“Mom, we just went shopping.” Nick clarified.  
Denise’s face quickly deflated and switched to confusion. “Why is there a picture on the internet of you guys holding hands?”  
Nick sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.  
“No, what happened was I gave Vanessa my credit card to buy some things for tonight while I went to go get a smoothie because my sugar was low,”  
Mr. Jonas’ face was almost angry. He looked at me almost disgusted. What did I do? Why does he hate me?  
“When she caught up with me in the food court, I tried to look through her clothes but she stopped me ‘cause there were some things that shouldn’t be brought out in public.”  
Denise giggled a bit and I felt embarrassed all over again.  
“Well dear, why don’t you just run up and get ready for later,” she smiled a little too wide.  
I must’ve had a questioning look on my face because she answered my question before I could even ask.  
“Oh I’m just excited to have you come along with us today.” She said enthusiastically.  
I smiled a bit and made my way upstairs. I jumped in the shower again and when I came back out I slipped on the pajamas that Nick had lent me the previous night.   
Joe lent me his old flat iron and I used it to curl my hair into soft bohemian waves. Lastly, I slipped on the new dress.  
I heard a knock on the door and Joe poked his head through.  
“Hey, are you almost re- wow you look nice,” he said with a smile.  
I smiled back while I walked across the room to slip on the heels.  
“Nick is gonna be so into you.” He said with a chuckle.  
I rolled my eyes.  
I did want to impress Nick but he’s dated some of the most beautiful girls. There is no way I could impress him.  
“I’m ready.”  
“Good ‘cause everyone is downstairs and my dad went out to pick up Frankie; Kevin and Danielle will meet us there.” Joe informed me.  
He left the room and blazed down the stairs.  
Halfway down the hall I heard Joe exclaim, “She’s on her way down.”  
I laughed to myself as I slowly made my way down the stairs; heels and stairs don’t mix well.  
Denise Joe and Nick stood at the foot of the stairs. I looked up for a moment and saw Denise and Joe looking at me with a wide smile.  
I looked over at Nick, his mouth was slightly agape but he recomposed himself almost at the same instant in which I looked at him. Maybe I was just seeing things?  
Nick’s POV:  
Joe ran down the stairs and said, “She’s on her way down.”  
It’s like he has a crush on her or something. I shook my head in disapproval.  
Finally, I heard heels clacking on the stairs. I looked up and saw her.  
She looked beautiful I couldn’t help but stare. She looked up with a small smile and I recomposed myself before she could catch me.  
“Well, let’s get going before we’re late.”  
I turned to the door and made my way out.  
We piled into the car, Nessa sitting between Joe and I again. We picked up Frankie and he took a liking to Nessa.  
He demanded she sit with him in the back. She complied I guess she thought he was adorable. Everyone does.  
When we arrived on the set we were sent to sound check. Nessa sat in the crowd with my parents and Dani and watched us practice.  
Conan came out and her face lit up, she must like him.  
He walked out and greeted the crowd. They erupted in cheers, including Nessa.  
After soundcheck we were escorted into our dressing rooms. I heard a knocking on my door and I proceeded to open it. It was her.  
“Oh, hey, what’s up,”   
“Oh thank goodness I found the right room,” she said relieved.  
I laughed and she looked at me oddly.  
“I’m serious! I already got it wrong twice.”  
“Well, three’s a charm”  
“So are you nervous?” She asked with a grin.  
“I’m never nervous” I answered truthfully.  
“I’m always nervous.”  
I laughed.  
I loved that she was so awkward, it was cute.  
“So… What do you think Conan is gonna ask you?”  
“You like him don’t you?” I teased.  
“No, well, yeah. I just think he’s funny and I’m easily starstruck.”  
I raised my eyebrow.  
“Were you starstruck around me?”  
“Yeah,” she answered almost immediately. “, it still happens to be honest.”  
I smiled at her answer. She was a fan.  
“Is that why you didn’t want to dance?”  
“No… Well, yeah, but no. I did want to dance with you but I was super nervous.”  
“Aw, someone has a crush.” I joked.  
She immediately blushed… not the response I was expecting. Does she actually have a crush on me?  
“I’ll, uh, just… I’ll let you get ready.” She stepped out of the dressing room and gave me time to change.  
I dressed quickly to let her back in but when I looked outside she was quietly conversing with Joe.  
Nessa’s POV:  
I stepped out of the room to give Nick a chance to change and ran into Joe.  
“So, did he compliment you or anything??”  
“No?”  
“Ooh, he likes you!” Joe cooed,  
“He didn’t, though… I’m pretty sure that means he’s not interested, Joe.”  
“He doesn’t want to admit it because he’s dating Delta and he’s a good guy. But he’s definitely into you.”  
“Joe, that’s ridiculous, Nick and I are just friends.”  
“Hey, that’s my friend.” Nick said to Joe as he walked toward us.  
Point proven! Also, imaginary world in which Nick and I run off into the sunset secretly shattered but…  
“She’s my friend to you know,” Joe said fighting Nick.  
I don’t think Nick liked being challenged by Joe for my friendship because he tightened the hug around me.  
“She’s my Best friend.” Nick said in a possessive tone.  
I looked up at him confused. He saw my reaction and released me immediately. “Anyway, the show is starting soon so we should head out. Nessa, you can watch from the crowd with Dani, my parents are staying backstage with Frankie.”  
I was excited about officially meeting Dani. I really wanted to get along with her. “Hi Dani!” I said all too bubbly.  
“It’s Danielle,” she responded cooly.  
I was shocked, I thought she was nice. Did I do something wrong?  
Danielle laughed, “I’m kidding, sweetie. I’m Dani and you’re Nick’s future wife. Kevin told me all about you.”  
I was blushing like a maniac by the time she finished talking.  
“We’re just friends.”I said trying to get the redness in my cheeks to go away.  
She shrugged, “Kevin is pretty convinced that you’re gonna be Nick’s other half, so you must’ve made quite an impression on him. Apparently they spent all day talking about you.”  
Wait, what? At the party they talked about me? Nick talked about me?  
“So how about we make our way back to our seats, hon?” She smiled.  
I nodded still focused on the fact that Nick was talking about me as I followed her back out to our seats.  
Within a few minutes Conan was out and picking on the audience. I was red with laughter. He approached us suddenly, I froze in my seat staring up at him in amazement.  
He looked over to Danielle and then to me with an odd facial expression I couldn’t make out.  
“So if you’re married to one,” he said speaking to Danielle, “you must be next.” He said pointing at me. “I knew they’d fall for a ginger.”  
I laughed along with the crowd.  
“I just hope you realize,” he said still directed at me. “When he’s with you, he’s thinking of me.”  
He moved on with the show and the boys finally came out.  
“So which one of you is dating the red head?”  
Joe, Nick and Andy all raised their hand. Everyone laughed at this.  
“No, she’s a good friend of ours and a fan so we invited her.” Joe said.  
“No, I really am dating her.” Andy said with his hand still up.  
Conan feigned disapproval.  
“Pull yourself together man, she’s 14!”  
Everyone erupted in laughter again.  
Andy mumbled out a response with regards to my age for comedic effect.  
Conan signaled for the security and they escorted Andy from the premises.  
We all laughed. Conan jumped up and ran over to me grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up to the stage to sit in Andy’s old seat behind the boys, next to Nick.  
“You stay here!” He yelled. “I need a new Andy and it’s all your fault. Just agree with everything I say.”  
He ran back to his seat and sat back down. The crowd was laughing throughout the whole process.  
“So Nick, I hear you’re dating an older lady.” Conan said raising his eyebrows.  
“Yeah I heard that too,” I agreed.  
Everyone burst into laughter again.  
“PERFECT!!!” Conan pointed his finger at me. “I couldn’t even tell you weren’t Andy!”   
The interview continued with constant laughs. I was so nervous but I think I did a good job. Everyone laughed at my comments.  
At the end of it all, Conan thanked me for being his Andy. It was amazing. I walked backstage with a massive smile.  
Nick and Joe were the first to engulf me in a hug.  
“You were so good!”  
Danielle was next followed by Kevin. Frankie and Denise were the last to hug me.  
“Good Job,” Mr. Jonas said.  
He didn’t seem too pleased though. Nick finally pulled me aside.  
“I told you I’d make you an overnight celebrity,” he said with a smile.  
I laughed.  
“I doubt that’s what happened. Besides who said I wanted to be famous. I like my life just like this.”


	7. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Corinne Bailey Ray

Vanessa’s POV:  
After the show we headed back to the Jonas household where I gathered my things.  
I looked around the room. It was as if I was never here.  
My eyes watered… Was this just a weekend thing? Would I always remember this as the weekend Nick Jonas was my best friend? I felt like they were all so high above me and the instant I walked out of this house I would only be a fan again.  
I could feel the tears in my eyes begin to overflow. I took a deep breath and released the few tears that I could not contain. I wiped my face and made sure I had my things.  
I heard someone clear their throat behind me.   
I turned around and met Nick’s gorgeous rich chocolate brown eyes. He stared at me for a while.  
I smiled and his eyebrows furrowed. Did he see me? He continued to stare at me. I’d never felt observed, it was intimidating. Is my truth being exposed?  
Every thought that ran through my mind, every emotion I felt, he saw every ounce of it.  
He pulled me in for a hug.  
“I promise I’ll still be your friend. I’ll pick you up from school on Friday and we’ll spend the day together. I promise, Nessa, I’m never going to forget you.”  
I suddenly let out an unsteady breath I didn’t even notice I had been holding i in. My entire body relaxed as if I had just landed on a mattress. I felt my entire body suddenly grow tired.  
He must’ve noticed because he held me tighter as if to let me know that it would be okay. For some reason, I believed him. By the time he pulled away I had a smile he looked at me for a moment and smiled back.  
“You promise you’ll pick me up on Friday?”  
He laughed and nodded, “Sure thing, pal.”  
I laughed, still amused by the word.  
“I think we should head out now. Everyone is waiting downstairs to say goodbye.”  
I didn’t feel so empty anymore. I felt like they had become my family.  
Nick took my things and carried them. He was such a gentleman.  
We walked down the stairs and found them all lined up, smiles on their faces. I would miss them.  
Frankie hugged me first. “Maybe next time, we can hang out?” he asked hopeful.  
I couldn’t help but laugh, “Of course, Frankie.”  
Mrs. Jonas hugged me with a warm smile. “Oh, sweetheart, it was so wonderful to have another girl around.”  
I pulled away smiling.   
Kevin hugged me next. “Like I said before, please invite us to the next party,” he said chuckling.  
Danielle hugged me shortly after, “Finally, it’s my turn,” she said excitedly. “Honey, you know I love you. You are just the cutest thing and I can’t wait to have you back.”  
I loved Danielle. She reminded me of Berry.  
Finally, Mr. Jonas pat my shoulder, “uh, I’ll see you around.”  
I want him to like me. I walked out the door with Nick and out to his car. He took my things and put them in the back.  
Then, he opened the door for me and made his way to the driver’s side. We drove back to my step brother’s house in silence.  
Half way through the ride, Nick spoke up, “can you make a trip with me on Friday?”  
“A trip?”  
“Well, I wanted to go buy the ring for Delta, I want to propose this weekend… maybe the next but I know that I shouldn’t wait anymore.”  
My heart broke without a sound. I spend one weekend with him and he had already become my rock.   
“Ness? What do you say will you go with me?” He turned to look at me for a moment.  
I nodded.  
It was all I could manage. He looked back at the road.  
“Good, we’ll go right after school on Friday.”  
I guess I have to accept it now… we’re just friends.  
We drove in silence for the rest of the way.  
He stopped the car and helped me with my stuff and walked me to my car. “Vanessa Marie?” I turned around slightly dazed by his tone, it was kind and warm.  
“You’re my best friend.” He said with a smile.  
My breath vanished as my brain tried to make sense of the circumstance.  
‘Best friend is more than enough,’ I lied to myself.  
He engulfed me in a hug and I could feel the butterflies rise in the pit of my stomach.  
He turned towards his mustang and once inside, he waved one last time with a smile before driving off.  
I think I’m in love with him.  
I stood there for a moment trying to find the balance between love and friendship before finally getting into my car to drive home.  
After a long conversation with my mother about running off with strangers and having self respect and not overstaying my welcome, I finally managed to pour myself into my bed.  
I tried sleeping but the thought of Nick kept me wide awake.  
I’m his best friend with no chance of getting any further than that. Was I okay with that?  
I figured I would do anything for him even if it doesn’t bring him closer to me. We would have a beautiful friendship while he and Delta had a love I’d never find.  
The next morning was depressing. I was back to reality.  
I made my way to school and sat in my same old classes. It bored me and I knew I couldn’t handle the semester like this.  
I made my way over to the counseling office and requested a schedule change.  
Once the day was over I made my way to the locker rooms and dressed for practice. I coached the long jump and ran a few miles.  
Finally, when all the football players were gone, I went across the field to practice the high jump. I collapsed on the bar and I ended up with a huge bruise on my back.  
All in all, it was a bad day.  
Wednesday I finally started my new schedule. So instead of boring old A.P. Physics, I had Psychology, I liked it we took surveys and I learned new things about myself.  
Then, Instead of A.P. Calculus I had a T.A. period with my favorite teacher. He didn’t have much for me to do so we mostly sat around talking about music, films, politics.   
Now, during fifth period I had Spanish. It’s a boring class but it should be easy so I don’t mind. I walked in and waited for the teacher to tell me where to sit. The bell rang and she found me an empty seat.  
The door opened but I didn’t look up. I didn’t know anyone in the class yet so it would be pointless.  
“Sorry, I’m late Ms., I was walking my fiancé.” He apologized.  
I knew the voice all too well and it sent me into a frozen trance. I knew exactly who he was. I knew him completely, or at least I did a few months ago.  
It was him. I couldn’t say his name. I wasn’t sad I was angry. I didn’t want to see him or speak to him. I could feel my blood begin to boil. He was just another jerk to me now.  
He walked to his seat ignoring me all together. I was thankful; I didn’t want anything to with him anymore. Just then I received a text message.  
–Hey where is your school?- It was Nick  
– It’s in Downey, Why are you asking so early in the week?-   
Within a few minutes I felt my phone buzz again.  
– I like to be prepared. Lol-  
I laughed at his response he was so lame but I fell for him regardless. I completely forgot about Tony by then. I simply carried on with the day and relieved my stress when I went to track practice.  
I’ve been improving a lot at the high jump… for my height at least. I cleared four feet with a scissor kick. I was too scared to go over with an arch because of my last bruise.  
After that day, the week was gone before I even found out it was Thursday.  
Friday after school came around and I was out practicing the High Jump again.

Nick’s POV:

Today’s the big day. I’m picking Nessa up for the weekend. We’re also going shopping for Delta’s ring today.  
I really care about her and everyone says three’s a charm. She’s number three so it must be her. She’s a catch, too. She’s beautiful and she’s talented. I know she will be good for me.  
I drove over to Nessa’s school to pick her up and arrived around three I called her twice but she never answered.  
What’s going on? Did she get in trouble?  
I remembered she talked about loving sports so I made my way to the field; maybe there was a game on today. There were about two hundred people there but none seemed to mind me. It was refreshing.  
No game; though, plenty of athletes. Maybe she’s interested in one of them?  
Down at the end of the field, I found a mattress type cushion about 2 feet high with a bar that seemed somewhere around five feet high. There were a lot of people crowding around it. I walked towards it intrigued by this.  
“Come on, Vans! Just arch over it. If you clear this you clear your own height, you got this.”  
I saw Vanessa standing across from the mattress type item. She looked nervous.  
“I already hit three times. I’m not gonna get it besides my back is starting to bruise, again!” She argued.  
What is going on?  
“Do it! Do it! Do it!” The crowd began chanting.  
“Okay, okay, just be quiet.” She bargained.   
Everyone rushed in their final words of encouragement before hushing to watch her.  
I watched her prepare, I looked at the bar again. It did seem to be her height. Was she really going for it?  
She began to rock in her stance preparing to take off for the run. I watched her nervously.  
She started off on a jog before breaking out into a sprint. I watched her as she approached it at an incredulous speed. She ran up to the center and took off of her left foot arching for the bar. She went over and swung her legs up to keep from hitting the bar. She cleared it to perfection.  
The crowd surrounded her with overwhelming cheers and tackled her on the sponge-like mattress where she laid. They all engulfed her in hugs and I felt a load of pride take over me. She did it.  
She finally got up and caught sight of me.  
“Nick!” I’m so sorry! I completely forgot. Let me just get my things and we’ll go.” She attempted to sprint past me.  
I caught her arm and pulled her into me. “Congratulations I saw the whole thing, you’re so good!”  
She looked at me shocked. “You’re not mad that I made you wait?”  
“No, I could never be mad at you.” I said with a smile she smiled back a bit surprised. “Now hurry up we’re gonna be late.”   
She jogged up ahead of me to grab her things. I watched her jog away. She wore those tiny shorts again. I probably shouldn’t have stared at my best friend in that way. But I couldn’t help but notice how good she looked. I shook the thought out of my head before it could lead anywhere and began to follow her.   
Vanessa’s POV:

I sat in the car with him and listened to him sing along to his playlist. I could feel my heart flutter with emotion. Just then Corinne Bailey Ray came through his speakers. It was a love song. Nick was about to change it when I stopped him.   
“Wait, I like this song.” I took hold of his hand to keep him from changing it.  
I felt his arm relax before I released it.  
“If you want to listen to it you have to sing it.” He said bargaining with me.  
I ignored his compromise. He reached for the sound system again. I grasped his arm.  
“Okay, okay I’ll sing it.” I said stopping him.  
He reached for it regardless. “You need to start from the beginning, though.”  
I took a deep breath closed my eyes and began.  
“Seems like everyone else has a love just for them,  
I don't mind, we have such a good time,  
My best friend, but sometimes, well,  
I wish we could be more than friends,  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
Oh..

I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same?  
There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity  
When we're all alone,  
So don't tell me  
You can't see  
What I'm thinking of.

I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,  
And you know i can't promise you things,  
Will turn out fine,  
But i have to be honest, I want you to be mine  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
Oh...

I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same?  
There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity  
When we're all alone,  
So don't tell me  
You can't see  
Oh!

'Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time  
I've been telling with my eyes, my heart's on fire,  
Why don't you realize?  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
I get so breathless...”  
When I finished the song Nick had a smile on his face.  
“Aww so adorable,” he said with a chuckle.  
My face got so hot I thought I had developed a spontaneous fever.   
The next song flooded the car and Nick sang along with a goofy enthusiasm. I listened, taking in the moment, basking in the feeling of joy from his mere proximity.  
I ignore the fact that it didn’t matter how many times he took my breath away, or how many times I looked into his eyes and felt at home; he was my best friend always and forever, nothing more. I was okay with that. I had a best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fellow readers,  
> I'm so excited to be a part of this site. I used to be on JBFA but they've been down for a few months so I figured I'd bring my story over here.  
> A few things you need to know:  
> This story begins in March of 2012  
> Vanessa is 18, Nick is 20.  
> This was my first story ever so it might be a little rough around the edges.  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have.  
> Also, the format for this is a new song every chapter, not including this one obviously.  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions as to how to improve this.


End file.
